


Surprise

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 23 - Consensual Non-ConsentPeter knows Tony will show up at some point. Peter just doesn't know when, or what Tony has planned.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote something. I'm proud of me.

Peter nervously tapped his pen against his desk. He tried to focus on the textbook in front of him but the words and diagrams on the page just couldn't hold his attention. He checked his phone. Seven pm. He sighed.

He didn't know when Tony would show up. That was kind of the point. He just knew Tony would show up sometime before midnight and everything would kick off. Everything had been discussed - Peter's limits, their safe word - but Peter could only take so much waiting. His heart hadn't stopped thudding in his chest for at least the past hour.

Peter got up from his chair and decided if he couldn't study he could at least get something to eat. He walked towards the kitchen but stopped partway in the lounge. He froze. Peter could hear someone outside the front door, right at his doorstep. He listened intently, hardly daring to breathe. Then the door creaked open. Tony stood at the threshold, the familiar warmth in his eyes vanished and replaced by a dangerous hunger. Peter's heart thudded so loud he was sure Tony could hear it.

Something akin to a grin appeared on Tony’s face as he entered and closed the door behind him. He made strides towards Peter, who just at that moment realised he could move. Peter dashed to his room, but Tony managed to intercept him, grabbing his arm in a vice-like grip.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tony purred.

"Please, Mr Stark." Peter glanced towards his room and his bed.

Tony’s grin faded and he slammed Peter against the wall, face-first, holding Peter's wrists tight behind his back.

"We've talked about this, Peter," Tony growled into Peter's ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run down Peter's spine. "You don't run from me."

Tony pressed in close, until Peter could feel his hot breaths on his skin and smell his expensive cologne. "Do you know what I could do to you?"

One hand moved from holding Peter's wrists, instead grasping the back of Peter's neck possessively. "I'm probably the most powerful man in the world. If I wanted to, I could ruin you. I could destroy everything. I could take everything from you until you have nothing left but me."

Peter whimpered, biting down on his lip to stop anything more escaping. His cock strained at his jeans. He had no idea if Tony really could do those things but it wasn't hard to suspend disbelief.

"I don't want to have to do that to you," Tony said softly. "But if you don't behave..." He grabbed Peter's hair and pulled it hard, forcing Peter to let out a pathetic cry. "I just might have to. So will you behave for me, Peter?"

Peter nodded.

"Good boy." Tony let go of Peter's hair and wrists with a shove forward. "Now strip."

Peter pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground.

"Turn around."

Trembling, Peter did so, holding his arms over his chest. Tony made a frustrated sigh.

"Don't cross your arms. I want to see all of you."

Stiffly, Peter moved his hands to his sides, gaze downwards.

"Now pants."

"Please, Mr Stark," Peter pleaded. "I don't want -"

Tony brought up his hand and gave Peter's face a hard slap. Peter gasped, hand coming up to his cheek, warmth spreading. Tony had never done that before.

"Do it."

Reluctantly, Peter began to undo his belt. He hated how turned on he was and how hard his cock already was because of Tony. Frustration built and tears began to prick his eyes. This was too good. He pulled down his jeans and kicked them off.

"Oh, Peter. Look how hard you are already and I've barely even touched you. Are you sure you don't enjoy this?" Tony gave Peter a mocking look that just spurred Peter on. Tony slipped down Peter's boxers and palmed his leaking cock. Peter hissed, throwing his head back.

"Mr Stark -"

"You really don't want this? You really don't want me to fuck you hard, make you my bitch?"

Peter shook his head frantically, even as Tony’s hand began to loosely stroke Peter's cock, drawing out a needy moan Peter only managed partly to stifle.

"Look at you," Tony laughed. "A little slut who doesn't want to admit how badly they need their boss' cock."

Peter gasped, hands wanting to grab onto Tony, to lean into him, but that wasn't what this was about. Instead he pushed away and ran for the front door. He tripped over in his haste, falling straight to the floor. He scrambled to get back up onto his feet but a shoe stepped down on his back, pinning him down. 

"I thought I told you not to do that." Tony’s voice was cold and unforgiving, whatever levity it held completely vanished.

"I don't want to," Peter whined.

"Don't want to what?" 

Peter struggled but Tony just stepped on him harder. He made weak, wordless cries.

"Stick up your ass," Tony ordered.

"Please -"

"Do you want me to fuck you dry, Peter?"

Peter shook his head. "No."

"Then do as I say."

Peter stayed quiet. Tony lifted his foot and Peter raised his back knees, pushing his ass higher and presenting himself to Tony. It was humiliating. 

"Good. See, you can follow instructions if you try."

Rough hands caressed the soft mounds of flesh, groping and massaging. Peter stayed still, simply breathing heavy and trying to ignore his almost painfully hard cock. His hands clenched down on the carpeted floor, finger joints whitening from how hard he pressed. 

Tony’s hand came down hard, smacking one of Peter's ass cheeks. Peter gasped at the sudden impact, eyes widening as the pain brewed in with the pleasure. Tony smoothed over the reddening skin before laying on another forceful smack. Peter whimpered pathetically into the floor.

"I think you deserve to be spanked, don't you?" Tony asked.

When Peter didn't respond, another came down. Peter clenched his teeth, pain spiking through him. 

"Peter?"

Another. Peter squirmed, gasping. His cock leaked heavily, precome close to dripping onto falling to the carpet. "I -"

"Tell me you deserve this."

"I deserve th-this," Peter rasped.

"Why do you deserve this?" Tony asked. Another smack. Peter yelped.

He wracked his brain, trying to make sense of everything beyond the harsh stinging and his insistent cock.

"I don't know," he choked out. 

Tony sighed. "That's disappointing."

"Give me a moment! Please!" Peter cried out, sensing another slap. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Hmm." Tony idly caressed his ass. "Do you really think you know?"

Peter thought and thought. "Because I'm b-bad?"

"More specific." He smacked Peter again.

"Because I don't let you f-fuck me?"

"Wrong."

Peter sobbed at the next one. "I'm sorry, I don't know, I'm sorry Mr Stark, please stop, I'll be good, I swear."

"You'll be good?" Tony repeated. "Now why do I find that hard to believe."

"Fuck me, Mr Stark. I'll take it. I won't fight. I'll be good for you."

"You know how rough I like it." Peter could hear the amusement in Tony’s voice. Peter nodded.

"Use me. Please."

Tony let out an animalistic growl. Peter heard the small click of a bottle of lube, and wet fingers soon found their way to Peter's entrance. Peter was glad he'd stretched himself earlier because he could tell how little time Tony was going to take in prepping him, if the rushed thrusts of his fingers said anything about it. A third squeezed its way inside, and once they more or less could move, Tony decided he was ready. The clang of a belt buckle and the sound of a zipper being undone were the only warnings before Tony roughly thrust his way in. Peter cried out, trying to grasp at the carpet as Tony held his hips hard and moved ruthlessly, not allowing Peter to truly adjust to his size.

"Mr Stark -" Peter sobbed.

"You said you'd take it, so take it," Tony half-gritted through his teeth, setting a bruising pace.

"But I can't - I can't -" Peter moaned desperately. He felt so full, Tony’s cock felt so good moving inside him, and he was crying and whimpering on the floor from how much he loved it, how Tony could push him like this.

"Love your tight ass, Peter. Feels so fucking good," Tony grunted, still slamming in hard and hitting Peter's abused ass, reddened and painful from Tony’s hand.

Peter just kept sobbing. His cock hurt from how hard it was but he couldn't ask Tony to deal with it. He needed to -

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Tony growled.

Peter's hand was barely on his cock. "Please, Mr Stark, I have to."

"No, all you have to be is a good slut and take my cock." Tony’s hips slammed into Peter over and over. "Take your hand away."

Peter cried even more. His cock twitched. "I'm not a slut," Peter protested.

Tony laughed. "Then why do you like it when I force you? When I make you do what I want?"

"I don't!"

"Admit it and I'll let you come. You going to admit it, slut?"

Peter let out a long frustrated groan, his eyes squeezed shut. He clawed harder at the carpet as Tony's cock hit just the right spot, letting loose an anguished cry.

"No, no, no," Peter whined, shaking his head against the floor, mouth hanging open as Tony continued to pound into him.

"Not going to admit you like being forced to take my cock?" Tony asked, a little breathless.

"No, I don't, I don't." Peter moaned.

"You don't love my cock? How good it feels?"

Peter let out a strangled moan. Resisting stopped making sense, stop being important, and without thinking, blurted out, "Yes," sounding completely choked.

"Yes what, slut?"

"Yes, I love it, I need it, please Mr Stark, feels so good, please, please let me come."

"Tell me what you are."

Peter made a frustrated sound, he could practically feel his cock throbbing with need. He swallowed thickly.

"I'm...I'm..." Peter squeezed his eyes tightly shut, "a slut." Shame rushed through him like a hot flush. 

Tony laughed. "Good. Not so hard, was it?"

"Can I - can I -"

"Yeah, go on."

Peter braced himself on floor with one arm while his hand gripped and pumped his cock frantically. He let out a long drawn-out moan.

"You close, Pete?"

Peter let out a series of abrupt gasps, a whine in the back of his throat rising in pitch with each one.

"Tony," Peter moaned shakily. "Oh god, Tony, please -"

He cried out as he came, come spilling from his cock as he rode out the waves of mind-numbing pleasure. Tony came soon after, groaning above him.

Peter lifelessly slumped to the floor. He panted hard.

"How was that?" Tony asked.

Peter smiled brightly. "Great. Really great. Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos?


End file.
